Phoebe4: Friends
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe's story without her sisters continues with part four.


**Phoebe4: Friends **

Darryl had not heard from Phoebe in weeks, not since Prue and Piper's funeral. Not only were the Halliwell girls his weird case consultants, but he also considered them good friends. Being through the supernatural life-and-death situations does drive people closer together. And they both knew and loved Andy dearly.

On his way home one evening, Darryl stopped by Halliwell Manor. Not on business or pleasure, but what might be an errand of mercy.

"Why Inspector Morris. How sweet of you to visit me in my loneliness. Come on in Dorothy. Welcome to the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West! Ha-ha-ha-Ha-ha!" cackled Phoebes as she clumsily let Morris in.

The Manor was a mess. Pizza boxes and take-out food containers were everywhere. Phoebe was half-dressed wearing something of Piper's and something of Prue's clothes. She had obviously been drinking, had put on twenty pounds and appeared to have not even bathed recently.

"Come to stare at the floppy old ex-witch? The witch who couldn't protect anyone out of a wet paper bag? So how's it going Mo old buddy?" asked Phoebes putting her arms around him and trying to give him a kiss.

"Phoebe! I know what your sisters meant to you. Losing them was about as big a blow as you could have taken, but you HAVE to get on with your life! Have you even been out of the house?" he asked.

"Yea, sure. I was out, uh, two or three weeks ago. I think. I can't remember! Oh, it doesn't matter!" she said sniffling.

"Phoebes. Clean yourself up. I'm taking you out. You can't live like this!" said Morris.

"Oh, so you came down to court the heiress? I'm quite a catch now. Used to be little Miss No-Prospects and now I'm filth rich! I bet you want to marry me for my money!" she said slyly.

"I'm already married, Phoebes. And as a friend I thought I'd check up on you. Or should I just thought you might like a shoulder to cry on, but you're much too deep in self-pity yourself. Your sisters are gone! That's one tough break, but Phoebe you have to move on!" said Morris. "I'm going to make you some coffee, and then we're getting out of here."

"Where to, love pot!" she giggled.

After three cups of coffee, Phoebe wasn't so lighthearted anymore.

"I sure wish you didn't see me like this Morris. I can't even get out of bed in the morning. I all ready messed up my whole last quarter at school and I missed registration for the next one. I haven't even gone shopping for weeks. The only people I see regularly are the delivery boys. And THEY make me look good now. I just don't know how I can go on." said Phoebes crying in Morris's arms.

"Let me take you out to get something to eat. You need some sunshine and a good listening ear. Mine is just waiting. What do you say?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't go out. Not now. Look at me. I'll open a can or something. Let's just talk here." said Phoebes.

"OK, as long as it helps you. I don't want to show up here someday finding you in a body bag," said Morris.

"Don't you think I haven't thought about it! I just don't have very good prospects right now. Even though I'm so depressed," said Phoebes as she pulled something frozen from the freezer, "I could never finally pull that trigger or take that pill. It's just not in me. There's just not much left inside me, Morris. I'm just one hollow shell," said Phoebes turning the oven on.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? The official police reports say that some maniac attacked you three in a place they feel you shouldn't have been. You and I know better, but tell me why you feel so guilty." said Darryl patting her hand trying to comfort her.

"What happened? I screwed up. I screwed up and got my sisters killed. And I am the last of the Halliwell's, the last of the Charmed Ones! Fighting Demons is dangerous and we fought our last and LOST! I WISH I had died with them! At least we'd be together. All I am now is a self-pitying little bitch who is trying to drink herself into oblivion. I'm sorry Darryl; I'm supposed to be chipper! Good old ever optimistic Phoebe! Let's all GO BE WITCHES, I told my sisters. Let's BE special. IT will be FUN! I dragged them into this mystical hell-hole and I'm the one left over to pick up the pieces." said Phoebe standing up and shouting at no one.

"Phoebe, sit down and settle down. You were born witches and you couldn't change that. I am a cop. I love being a cop and I can't change that. I have the same dangers out there. Not quite the same as you three faced, but we have lost men at the precinct too and we just have to go on. Now tell me what happened. Lift something off your heart, Phoebe. I really do like you and I don't like seeing you fall apart like this." said Darryl.

"OK. Might as well tell someone. I have NOTHING else on my schedule today. We were having a quiet Saturday afternoon. Piper hadn't left for the club yet and Prue and I were bickering friendly-like over some board game. I can't even remember which now. Oh yea, Monopoly. The remains of that game are still over in the corner." pointed Phoebe as the whole scene unfolded before her eyes.

"Ah, you did it again. You completely skunked me, Prudence!" said Phoebes laughing with joy. "You're the one that got the Halliwell killer instinct gene. I'm stumped. YOU WIN!" Phoebe said.

"Oh come one. You beat me sometimes too, Phoebes" said Prue.

"Sure, in games of chance or games of skill, but when it comes to those strategy games, you always win!" said Phoebes.

"Never play with someone who knows your weaknesses so well. That's why Leo and I always play on the same side. I didn't really like the competition in a relationship. I want to be his partner. Besides, Prue always had a lot of Napoleon in her," Piper said cutely.

"You always did thrive under pressure," remarked Phoebe.

"Under pressure? Who waited till the last minute on her research papers and drove Grams crazy running to the library? Granted they always looked great, but Prue you have to slow down a bit," said Piper.

"I think I've slowed down a lot. Life isn't nearly as rough as when I worked for Claire at Buckland's," said Prue.

"Then how come you still haven't finished those group shots for the Benson wedding when you promised them by Friday? Uh, big sister?" asked Phoebe cutely.

"Well, I guess I do prefer the pressure. I don't put things off as much as you do." she said to Phoebes.

"Put things off? Why I..." said Phoebes.

"If I hadn't bought you your junior prom dress, you would still be in that store looking. And finding a college, getting a job, putting your clothes away," said Prue lightly.

"I...I..." said Phoebes.

"Phoebes, you're a perfect candidate for Miss Procrastination of 2000," repliedPrue.

"If they ever got around to holding the event! They would probably keep putting it off!" said Piper.

"Cute!"replied Prue.

"Thank you," said Piper getting ready to go out.

"I am definitely going to start making decisions. Maybe later." said Phoebes in a cute little girl voice.

Prue threw a pillow at her.

"Hey gang, I have to get down to P3. So if you'll.." was all Piper said as Phoebe started rolling on the floor.

"Phoebes, what is it?" Are you OK?" asked Piper.

"NO! I never had one so directed at me. I could feel every pain we are going to feel. Holgate's Imports down on the pier. We entered the warehouse and found these demons sucking the life out of some college students. They turned around and stated doing the same to us. We all ended up dead. And I could feel the death. It felt very painful." said Phoebes.

"Any idea who it was?" asked Prue.

"Yes, his name was Rexan. He was a demon." said Phoebes.

"OK, BOS time. Ladies after you." said Prue.

We found his name, verified his specialty of removing life forces from young people and got the vanquishing spell. It sounded simple enough, but we were wrong. Down by the warehouse, the three of us gathered.

"All right, we were attacked by entering the north end. Let's take the south end, and surprise him from the rear," said Phoebes.

"Fine," said Piper sounding a bit unsure.

"Sound's good to me. Let' go!" cried Prue.

Weentered the south door and immediately found them surrounded by demons.

"This doesn't look good." said Piper who tried to freeze them.

With one sweep of his hand a lightning bolt came out and knocked Prue to the ground that looked like death.

"Prue!" they both called out as another lightening bolt headed toward Phoebe. Piper jumped in front of it saving her sister. Some ofthe forceknocked Phoebe to the floor. She took enough of the voltage that Phoebe was knocked semi-conscious. Piper lay in front of her burned and near death. The demons then pulled every last bit of magical powers from them and left them for dead.

"The next thing I remember was waking up the hospital. I had suffered a little shock AND the loss of both of my sisters. If I look a wreck now, you should have seen me then. I spent the night sedated, but somehow I made it up the next day. Too much work to do, too many decisions to make. Prue would have been proud of me. Sniff. Nothing put off this time. That's it. Somehow I got my premonition wrong or maybe these demonssent me wrong vision and we were ambushed. I was no good as a witch and now I can't do any magic at all. It's just as well. All it ever brought any of us was heartache." said Phoebes wiping her eyes.

"And you never heard from Prue or Piper afterwards?" asked Darryl.

"Not now. Not to some no-account mortal. There has to be an over powering need for the spirit to have to speak to me. Otherwise, most of the world isn't concerned and doesn't care about the spirit world. We witches seemed to always get involved. But not anymore. Not when you're as mortal as I am!" said Phoebes.

"But if something tricked you, how is it you're fault?" asked Darryl.

"I was the eyes and radar of the Charmed Ones. I didn't see the difference and I failed my sisters. It's MY fault. And I will have to live with it until I meet them in the great beyond." said Phoebes "Oops, dinner's done." she said at the timer went off.

"Burnt! I can't even cook! That was Piper's job! And she's gone now too," she said crying in Darryl arms.

"Come on Phoebes. I'm getting you out of here at least for today. You're coming to my house. We have an extra room you're free to use. You have to snap out of this!" saidDarryl tenderly.

"OK. Anything you say. I just don't really care anymore!" said Phoebes as he helped her out of house.

The next day Phoebes woke up in borrowed nightgown in a clean bed. Two kids were running around chasing each other. Darryl was at the breakfast table eating some cereal and gave her a cheerful.

"Morning, Phoebe. I hope you slept well."

"Hello, Phoebe. It's so nice to see you again said Shelia, Darryl's perky wife.

"Good morning. Yes, I did sleep well. For the first time in weeks. Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to be getting back." said Phoebes.

"No you're not! Consider yourself under house arrest until further notice," exclaimed Darryl.

"What?" asked Phoebes.

"That's my husband's not too direct way of saying we want you as our guest for at least a few days. You need some home-cooked food and some company to talk to. Hey, I know what you went through. I lost my father and mother in the Watts riots. It's tough getting back on your feet, but you're GOING to make it! I KNOW you will, girl! You just have to get your spunk back. Your sisters would have wanted you to go on! " said Shelia smiling broadly.

"She's right. You sit down for a good breakfast and I have to get to work. You can take it easy for as long as you like Phoebe," said Darryl while grabbing his shoulder holster.

"Thanks, guys. I haven't heard that friendly of an offer since, you know. And that breakfast sure smells awful good!"exclaimed Phoebe.

"Any time for a friend," Darryl said.

Phoebes sat down and started to eat hearty.

THE END


End file.
